


毁灭欲

by Alynes



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Fudo Akira, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 不动明没那么直
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 那金钱是个圈套，是一切的导火索。





	毁灭欲

**Author's Note:**

> 没剧情还ooc，作者是废物。

那金钱是个圈套，是一切的导火索。

不动明第二次看见飞鸟了去拿钱的时候心中沸腾着烦闷。他是不明白昨天的事情有多严重么？

“把钱收回去。”不动明说。他的眉毛扭在了一起，“你怎么回事？之前那件事你忘了？你就不怕再发生一次？”

“那我有什么办法呢。”飞鸟了的声音有些戏谑，“我不是女孩子真可惜诶。”

不动明瞪他。如果是女孩子也是个讨人嫌的女孩子。这家伙到底从哪里学来的一套一套，把普通的话讲得如此暴躁。

“我就是开个玩笑，明。”飞鸟了摆摆手，“你的幽默感呢？”

“谁知道呢，被你吃了吧。”不动明的身子倒在对方的床上，“我不能一直靠女人解决问题。”

“怎么了，她们技术不好？”

“……我哪知道好不好。我只是觉得可能会伤害到她们。”不动明在暗淡的灯光下叹气，“我毕竟是恶魔人。”

“那怎么办？提前说好，我的秘书你可别想。”飞鸟了把对方的身躯往里推了推，自己也躺了下来。

“没准会有别的恶魔人，这样就没问题了。”不动明揉揉眼睛，困倦地打了个哈欠。

飞鸟了看着他，若有所思，“你干脆上个恶魔算了，要求真多。”

“滚蛋。”不动明迅速扭过头，对上那双浅蓝的眼睛，“你个火药桶。放过我吧，了大人。”

“不过解决方法也有。你试试男人吧。”了轻描淡写，“他们总比女人要能忍你多一点吧。”

放什么屁呢。不动明在心里骂他，你明明知道和普通人类上床不是个好的选择。可惜飞鸟了没看懂他抱臂的意图，只是冲着他挑眉。

“你不信吗？我给你演示一下。”

在灯灭掉的时候不动明的裤子突然被强制扒下。虽然只有一点点的皮肤暴露在了空气中，不动明的心里依然警铃大作。飞鸟隔着内裤打量着他的尺寸，手指在内裤的边缘停留。

“别这么做，了。”不动明的声音有一些央求。这确实是个好选择，比起一般的女人，飞鸟了清楚他的一切，也不会对他不利。两人又是自幼熟识，他不相信自己会失去理智做出什么伤害他的事情。但他似乎无法接受自己搞男人，特别是搞身为自己朋友的男人。

可惜眼前的景色迫使他做出选择。不动明眼睁睁看着对方用手描绘着自己的尺寸，脸色红得要命。他的理智被欲火冲散，目光在对方的下体停留。

“那你来吧。”不动明艰难地说。他卑鄙地咽下了涌到嘴边的狂喜与疯魔，等待着猎物上钩。

了选择咽下他的阴茎。不动明在他的吞吐与淫靡的水声中喘息着，感受着舌尖在柱体上挑拨，牙齿在皮肤上划线。随着了的动作吞咽变得困难起来。他费劲全力也无法容下整根阴茎。

“了，”不动明抬身去触摸对方的发丝。金发被汗水分成了几缕，在泛红的脸上颤抖。不动明忍住下半身未发泄的不适，把脸凑近去吻他。

飞鸟推开他，脸上有一些困惑。他不明白不动明的用意。

“这可不是游戏。”不动明温柔地抚摸着对方的手，直到他放弃抵抗，任凭明在他的唇上撕咬。

一个吻还没结束不动明就被推开了，“别做这些奇怪的事情。”飞鸟皱眉，“我当然要帮你。”

“那你的本事呢？”不动明挑衅般地去扯他的衣服，“拿出点诚意。”

飞鸟瞪他，自觉地脱掉了衣服。他们两个人的肤色哪怕在黑暗之中也差异明显。飞鸟下床拿了些东西，又扑过来把他推倒在床上。还没等飞鸟把套套到他自己的阴茎上，他就拽着对方的胳膊交换了两个人的位置。

“你取悦我就够了。”不动明在他耳边低语，手中做着准备工作。他半勃的阴茎早已蓄势待发，渴望去新的领地里大肆破坏。飞鸟咬牙为他自己做着润滑，前面的男根也抬起了头。

插入的时候飞鸟挣扎了一下。他半闭的眼睛打量着对方，似乎在羞涩。不动明决心要卸去他所有的伪装。他空闲的手撸动着那还在害羞的物事，去调戏那白色的皮肤；他的舌尖在对方身体上游走，似是要填平那欲望的沟壑。

“明，再狂野点。”飞鸟在被玩弄乳头时终于呻吟起来，“明……明……”

水声在不动明的脑海中回荡。你真是个荡妇，他在心里对飞鸟了说。那白色的皮肤泛着红，眼神迷茫又有些委屈。这是他没见过的飞鸟了。在他的控制下摆动的腰肢和流血的嘴唇中的一声声呻吟如同春药，刺激着他让他丧失理智。

飞鸟了看着明野兽般的身姿，心中只留下了毁灭的欲望。他情愿在这个时候与他一起死去也不愿离开，被占有或是占有都刺激着他的神经，让他兴奋到极点。

在高潮来临前不动明抱起了他，让他只得趴在明的身上。接助重力不动明几乎要将飞鸟撕裂，那被探索的领域将他们紧紧包裹。他们喘息着射出，在身上又留下一道道吻痕。

不动明松了劲，他们两个并排躺在床上。飞鸟觉得自己像是要被操透了，他的声音比以往也虚弱了不少，像是刚出了院，“技术不错。”

“你就这点想法？”不动明有些恼火，“你就没点挣扎吗？”

“挣扎什么？挺爽的。不过我技术比你还好，下次……”

“饶了我吧。”不动明闷哼。

 

珍妮第二天看见老板脖子上乱七八糟的根本盖不住的痕迹时表情变了变。好在老板只顾着责骂衣冠禽兽不动明无心去关注她。谁让她是个贴心的助理呢，她备好的围巾解决了这个问题。

不过飞鸟了看起来并不满意问题的解决，他甚至更恼火了。珍妮耸耸肩，走了出去。

她可不当感情顾问。


End file.
